<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Werewolf and his Not So Vicious Companion by moonystags</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857806">The Werewolf and his Not So Vicious Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonystags/pseuds/moonystags'>moonystags</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Meet-Cute, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonystags/pseuds/moonystags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots from Sirius Black or Remus Lupin's POV of modern muggle situations, as a couple or them meeting etc etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Werewolf and his Not So Vicious Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was really, really not excited.</p><p>Don't get it wrong, he's all for going out with his friends but there's a limit he has to put on situations like these, and really, a tribute night is one of those lines he refuses to cross. It's at that moment, as he's walking into the bar, that he thinks free drinks shouldn't have been all it took to persuade him. He was wearing lose black jeans with his fancy brown sweater, Lily calls it this because it's the only one he owns without any loose threads, which he hoped would be enough for his first night out in a few months.</p><p>He slowed his pace slightly to glance around the room for his red haired friend, taking in the black walls plastered to pieces with band posters, stickers, old paintings, mirrors, categorically decorations found from every place yet no places whatsoever. The chairs were all mismatched, bar stools with red, black and brown leather and wooden legs. The place was a mess, but one that looked intentionally created that way which actually made it feel extremely inviting.</p><p>Remus stopped his studying of the room when a flash of Lily's familiar smile crossed his eyes, she was sat at a taller table with a man who seemed to be a similar age, dressed just as casually as Remus in a shirt and jeans, thank God. He came closer to the pair and offered a warm smile,</p><p>"Hey" he said, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulder and squeezing her slightly in greeting.</p><p>"Remus!" she smiled, looking up at him fondly before looking back to the other man, "this is James, apparently he's a friend of one of the tributes?"</p><p>The man nodded, his fluffy black hair bopping up and down with the excited movement as he stuck out a hand, presumably for Remus to shake.</p><p>"Indeed I am. My brother Sirius, he'll be on later."</p><p>Remus nodded and smiled again, taking James' hand. He laughed through his nose when the dark haired man shook his hand up and down violently,</p><p>"It's good to meet you Remus" he said, smiling and making direct eye contact with Remus. Usually eye contact would make Remus all kinds of uncomfortable, but there was something in James' expression that made you want to trust him, to let him in.</p><p>"And you," Remus began, looking around the table to see a beer had already been bought for him, "you are a fucking angel Evans."</p><p>Lily laughed at his side, "I did promise you drinks, thought you may need something to get through Marlene's set"</p><p>Remus chuckled as his lips met the cool liquid, taking a large gulp before placing the glass down onto the table and wiping the remaining condensation from his hands onto the backs of his thighs.</p><p>"Marls is one thing, but Marls with back up dancers?"</p><p>The three of them laughed together after Remus said this,</p><p>"So how do you two know Marlene anyway?" James said through smaller breaths.</p><p>"High school" Remus said.</p><p>"Yes, once you help Marlene with a science question and she gets an A for the first time in her life there's no going back."</p><p>Remus picked his glass up again and tapped the top of Lily's lightly with his own in a small kind of toast.</p><p>"I can imagine," James took a sip of his drink, "she's something else that one."</p><p>Lily and Remus nodded at that, each understanding how Marlene was one of the most excitable and confident people you could ever meet, which in turn caused several situations that provided incredibly embarrassing stories if they ever needed them on hand.</p><p>The lights suddenly dimmed down and it was then that Remus noticed the small stage they were only a few feet away from as it lit up with white light pouring in from somewhere above his head.</p><p>The first couple of acts were surprisingly good, Remus had prepared himself for the worst and this was quite the opposite. He could even go as far as saying he was enjoying himself, but of course he wouldn't let Lily know that.</p><p>Just after Marlene's set, which was just as insane as they had presumed it to be, James took off with a little wave and headed behind the stage. He was soon replaced by Marlene herself alongside a large cocktail glass filled to the brim with something pink.</p><p>"Hello beautiful people" she sung, wrapping both Lily and Remus into a sweaty hug before taking James' seat at the table.</p><p>"Marlene that was incredible" Lily said, shaking her head with a smile.</p><p>Marlene laughed in response, "I'm actually surprised we pulled it off, you remember the girl to the left of me? Brown hair, sick as fuck boots?"</p><p>The two of them nodded.</p><p>"Well that was Mary, we met her like ten minutes before we were supposed to go on so she replaced Angie, the ass never showed" she shook her head as she finished her sentence, lips going to take a sip from the curly straw placed in her drink.</p><p>"She bailed again?" Remus piped up, sounding surprised. He was, really, Angie was letting Marlene down a lot lately in more ways than one.</p><p>"Yeah, dunno why but I might see if Mary will take up a permanent type thing."</p><p>Marlene waved her hand around in the air as if it explained exactly what she meant.</p><p>"Mmm," Lily hummed, "Mary was really good. I wouldn't blame you, especially since she was actually here."</p><p>The three of them laughed, their eyes pulling back to the stage as the familiar shuffling around of instruments began as the next tribute positioned themselves for their performance.</p><p>"Oh, Remus!"</p><p>He pulled his head back to face Marlene,</p><p>"I have a feeling you'll like this one."</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes and she threw her head back with a loud laugh. She was constantly setting him up with her 'musician friends'. A particular date which included way too much self entitlement and a lot less generosity threw Remus completely off letting her try again, not if his life depended on it.</p><p>He turned his head back to face the stage once more as the tune of a familiar song began to play, chucking back the last of his second beer.</p><p>
  <em>'The throne of time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is a kingly... a kingly thing'</em>
</p><p>Remus' breath caught in his throat.</p><p>The man on stage was sat on a stool, microphone stand between his parted legs and one hand resting on the mic itself, the other on his thigh. He was wearing black jeans similar to the ones Remus was wearing, in the way they'd been tailored is all, because in any other case they were the polar opposite. The material was ripped to shreds, revealing what seemed to be fishnet tights underneath. These also peeked out slightly at his ankles due to his legs being slightly raised onto the bar of the stool, his black heeled boots resting comfortably in place. His top half was covered in a sleek black shirt undone almost to his stomach to show off the vast array of tattoos that smothered his pale chest, tucking themselves back under the opaque material.</p><p>A single necklace hung from his neck, a bright silver that matched the man's eyes. They were piercing, even from as far away as Remus sat, and contrasted against his rich black hair that wove itself to the base of his neck, curling perfectly at the ends.</p><p>
  <em>'Shallow are the actions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of the children of men</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fogged was their vision</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the ages began'</em>
</p><p>His voice was soft yet rough, a sound that sent only what could be shivers down Remus' spine. Remus watched - and listened - carefully as the song played out, the man's voice ringing perfectly in his ears.</p><p>As the song came to an end the man came to a stand, finishing the last words. He offered a smile to the audience and it was encapsulating, his entire being radiated some kind of charm that felt like it was hauling Remus in, magnetizing the two of them.</p><p>Remus grabbed his glass and went to sip his beer, only to realize he had finished it a moment earlier.</p><p>"I'm gonna grab another" he said, waving his glass at Lily and Marlene.</p><p>"Me too please!" Lily replied, finishing off her own.</p><p>Remus nodded and looked to Marlene who was just looking back at him with a smile, shaking her head. Remus rolled his eyes at her again before making his way to the bar at the back of the room.</p><p>As he waited for the drinks he could still hear the voice of the man on stage, loud and clear,</p><p>
  <em>'The dragon head machine of lead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cadillac king dancer in the midnight'</em>
</p><p>Fuck, he was good.</p><p>Remus returned to the table just as the third song was ending due to the raging queue that had somehow formed before him, handing Lily her own beer before downing half of his own to retrieve some kind of moisture in his now embarrassingly dry mouth.</p><p>The black haired man was now standing, electric guitar strapped over his shoulder and legs slightly parted. His sharp breathing could be heard through the microphone that stood before him as he said,</p><p>"I'm going for one more,"</p><p>more breathing,</p><p>"please, get up and fucking dance!"</p><p>He raised his voice at the last part as he struck a loud chord on his guitar, beginning the familiar track that was Jeepster.</p><p>Marlene and Lily let out loud shrieks as he began the first verse, each rounding the table and placing a hand on either one of his shoulders.</p><p>"No!" Remus said, trying to fight against their movements, but he knew it would be a losing battle.</p><p>The two women laughed as they pulled him to where a large group was now forming, dancing to the 70's tune that was incredibly recreated by the man now enthusiastically dancing around the stage. There was a particular atmosphere he had created, and Remus couldn't help but feel at ease with his two friends around him as they all danced ridiculously around the floor, pulling and pushing each other every which way in an attempt to look coordinated.</p><p>Remus laughed and smiled, feeling light as air with the sound from the guitar thumping in his chest and pushing any worries he had out of his system, just for that moment alone. He felt invincible.</p><p>The song eventually came to an end and, sweaty and breathless, the three of them headed back to their neglected drinks to finish them off before leaving for the night.</p><p>The stage lost its bright lights as the room gained its own, bringing Remus back into the real world.</p><p>"That was fucking amazing" Remus laughed, setting his empty glass down on the table.</p><p>"Please, you should hear Sirius sing his own stuff. This has nothing on that." Marlene said, shaking her head in disbelief as though remembering a particularly impressive memory.</p><p>"Sirius?" Remus questioned, having not heard the name before. It really was a weird one, and he could have sworn Marlene said 'serious', but he was proven wrong when a not so familiar voice sounded from behind him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>The man who had been on stage moments before sauntered up to the table, wiping his forehead with a white towel before slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p>"You were so good tonight" Marlene said, pulling Sirius in for a side hug.</p><p>"Don't I know it" Sirius returned her hug, offering a smirk with his comment.</p><p>Marlene shoved his shoulder and laughed,</p><p>"Oh fuck off"</p><p>They smiled at each other again before Sirius turned his gaze to the other two.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Sirius"</p><p>Remus' eyes were drawn to the man, every single part of him was a dream. Now he was close Remus could see the piercings collected on his ears and a single eyebrow piercing. His features were sharp yet soft, the angles connecting perfectly, he had heavy black eyeliner under each eye which was roughly smudged and made him look like an actual rock star.</p><p>"Lily" Remus heard his friend's voice as she introduced herself, smiling and shaking the man's hand. When they stopped Sirius looked at Remus,</p><p>"Oh, shit sorry," Remus' eyes darted around the room for a second to reacquaint himself with his surroundings, "I'm Remus, and I clearly need to stop with this" he held his glass up and waved it slightly, then placed it back down. He hadn't had that much to drink, but he was clearly tipsy if the sight of an attractive man was making him act as stupid as he felt.</p><p>Sirius laughed, and it really was the most beautiful sound. Remus' eyes widened while he internally groaned.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Remus." Sirius' voice was low and sultry and everything Remus found annoyingly endearing.</p><p>He turned back to the rest of the group with a smile,</p><p>"Me and James are going for a couple of drinks at this other pub if you wanna join?"</p><p>Marlene nodded quickly and Lily followed, as Remus grimaced at the thought of being this close to Sirius for the rest of the night. The expression didn't quite meet his face as he said,</p><p>"Okay sure, why not"</p><p>Sirius' smile grew wider, "Cool! Okay. Nice. I'll just grab James..."</p><p>He wandered off to where Remus assumed was backstage as Remus dropped his face into his hands.</p><p>"Good lord, you could not have been more obvious" Lily chuckled.</p><p>Remus groaned into his hands and it came out muffled.</p><p>"I knew you'd like him! Oh please get to know him he's lovely, really!"</p><p>Remus lifted his head from his hands to look at Marlene, looking at her from under his eyelashes.</p><p>"Fine. And I'm not just saying that because he looks like a literal God."</p><p>Lily yelped out a laugh, "he so does, it must be some kind of joke to be that hot."</p><p>Remus felt the tension leave his shoulders for a moment, realizing that he wasn't just going insane about Sirius and that he really was attractive. And now they were going for drinks. Oh dear God. Remus felt worry creep into his brain as he realized he had to sit at a table with him, hold a conversation with him, look at him without spacing out into another dimension. He groaned loudly again, his face going back to his hands.</p><p>"Sirius' set wasn't that awful was it?" James' voice perked up from next to Remus as he brought a friendly hand to his shoulder. Remus looked up at him and smiled,</p><p>"Oh no, this is just me"</p><p>James nodded in response, patting his hand on Remus' shoulder.</p><p>"Shall we?" Sirius said, lingering slightly behind James.</p><p>"We shall!" Lily and Marlene grinned, hooking their arms together and striding forwards to lead the group to whatever pub was closest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, I'm not sure if this is going to have a part two yet so stay tuned - but there'll definitely be other one shots too. I don't have a schedule for posting as I just write when I feel like it, just so you all know! Also I'll be adding more tags as I write so please let me know if I miss anything. Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>